December Memoir
by Sakura Lisette
Summary: Historical AU. Honda Kiku, a Japanese soldier, gives a young maiden a place to stay for the night during a blizzard. Neither of them knew it would lead to something they would never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story on . Please give it a try, and review truthfully so I can correct my mistakes. This is also AU, and the countries are human. There might be historical inaccuracy for this, so please forgive me ^^;**

**For those of you who don't know:**  
><strong>Japan-Kiku Honda<strong>

**China: Yao Wang**

**And for Taiwan, I've given her the human name Mei Li.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers: Hetalia belongs to Hidakez Himaruya**

* * *

><p>Kiku Honda slid open the old wooden door. It revealed the miniature garden he kept so well over the years. In this time of winter, snow topped the arched bridge and the gnarled, bare branches of the Cherry Blossom trees. As dark brown eyes moved to the pile of white gathered at the base of the tree, he sighed.<p>

There laid a single pink flower.

It reminded him of her-like a delicate, little flower who once stood in his garden.

She had been there, years ago.

She was there, smiling and feeding the koi fish in his pond.

It was a memory of a beginning. A beginning of realizing what life really was-not for himself, but meant for the others.

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 1942<em>

Kiku Honda had a reason to be proud of himself. Within the few short months following his entry, he had become a praised soldier. He shot up the ranks and gained medals. He fought bravely for his country and for his honor.

He left his brother-the very one who took him in and raised him, and gave a roof over his head-to die. Back in China.

No. He wouldn't look back at that. That was the past. The past was something that was made to be learned from and forgotten. Kiku learned that not everyone could live up to one's expectations. Yao had stood there, gritting his teeth, narrowing his eyes, gun in hand, pointed towards the very thing he had created.

Kiku could only look down with scorn as his brother's face slowly crumpled into shock, dropping the gun and collapsing to the ground.  
>Without a word, Kiku pointed his own gun and shot him right in the head.<p>

Sipping his tea, he listened to the walls of his home creak as the fierce gusts of wind blew. Winter wasn't exactly his favorite season. Slowly, he rose from his seat on the floor and calmly walked towards his room. Sleep always seemed like a good idea, especially since it was his break.

A sound broke through his thoughts of relaxing in his warm, soft futon. It was a quiet sound, like a mouse scurrying against the wood. Frowning he turned and scrutinized the hallway. Nothing could escape the senses of a soldier!  
>Seeing as everything was in perfect order, he shook his head and pushed the door to the side. Perhaps his mind was lacking energy.<p>

The sound came again, only louder. Kiku realized it was a knock on the door. Rubbing his face, he swiftly dashed to the entranceway. Surely it was a fellow Japanese who had lost his or her way in the storm. He knew that it was a citizen's obligation to aid his fellow countryman when in need. But-he gripped the katana that lay next to the doorway tightly in his hand-if it was an enemy, he would show no mercy.  
>What did they expect? He was a soldier of the Land of the Rising Sun.<p>

Instead, he opened the door to a heap of pink silk shivering at the snow covered wood. A girl?  
>Kneeling, Kiku met her eyes.<p>

Golden.  
>"Are you alright?" He questioned gently in his native language. The girl said nothing, not pausing from her shivering. She carefully raised her head, but still refusing to meet Kiku's eyes.<p>

The girl was young, perhaps a few years his junior. Her snow-white skin was perhaps too pale from its natural shade, an effect from the blizzard's chill. Her long brown hair was frozen, strand by strand stiff from the wetness of the snow. The light pink kimono with Cherry Blossom print wasn't efficient to keep the bitter coldness of winter away, as it was made of silk.

He removed his own coat, placing it lightly above her trembling form.

"Come inside, you'll freeze if you stay out here for too long." For the first time, she met his eyes. Golden orbs froze in shock, colorless lips opening as if to say a word.

Kiku smiled softly, hoping that whatever unfamiliar and negative thoughts that played in the girl's mind would melt away. He only meant to show kindness, not to lure her in to rob or anything.

The two knelt as the blizzard grew stronger and stronger, until finally Kiku's patience wore off and he grabbed hold of her ice cold hand, perhaps a bit too roughly. She gasped as he pulled her towards the door and slammed it firmly behind him.

"I..I-" His mouth opened in shock as he realized that he had grasped her hand with too much force and he released it abruptly. Rubbing her wrist with her opposite hand, she stared at the floor.  
>"I'm sorry. That was rude of me." Biting his lip, Kiku clenched his hands as he quickly forced his feet to the kitchen.<br>"I will prepare hot tea and new clothing. Please, make yourself comfortable." Although he had meant to speak with a straightforward manner, the words came out unstable.  
>He slowed his pace, wanting to hear an answer from the girl.<br>A few minutes of silence passed and he surrendered, pushing the door to the right.

"Thank you."  
>Kiku stopped. The voice was quiet, almost breathless. Yet it was sweet, like a songbird's.<br>Barely tilting his head, he saw the girl standing right where he left her, looking hopefully in his direction. Her arms hung loosely at her sides, feet firmly planted to the floor.

A tiny smile of happiness glowing from her face.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of it? I hope it wasn't too bad...<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please review! Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks again to all who've read this :)  
>Enjoy!<br>Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>That evening, Kiku had found the girl fast asleep as he re-entered the entrance hall with a tray of tea. She lay on the floor, a content look upon her sleeping face as she took gentle breaths, in and out.<br>At first he was alarmed-he dropped the tray and dashed to her side. Was she injured? Had she gotten a cold from being out in the storm?

As thoughts of worry rushed through his mind, his hand absent-mindedly rested on top of hers. It was a little chilly, but what he noticed was how soft it was. In comparison to his callused, large hands that were used in countless battles that occurred in the past.

But hers were so small, with fingers so slender.

It came to him that she probably wasn't a fighter-just a weak, gentle girl. From the soft curve of her cheek, to the kindness he saw in those golden eyes before, that had to be a good conclusion. That meant he was given someone to protect.

His face darkened as that memory of Yao returned.

* * *

><p><em>"When I saw you all alone in that valley, I knew I had to take care of you, aru!" The Chinese man expertly slid the brush across the paper, creating perfect strokes as the young boy watched on.<em>

_"How?" Kiku didn't know how someone could just assume that without knowing anything that happened beforehand. How did Yao know that he didn't have any family? That he didn't rely on anyone to take care of him? _

_Yao smiled and placed the brush onto the tiny round ink pot, folding his hands on his lap._

_"In our minds, there is a little voice. It's called a conscience, aru. It tells you what you should do and what you shouldn't. Sometimes we ignore it, and often when we do things don't go the way we planned it to. But when we do, we may not get what we really wanted, but something else that will help you be a better person, aru!" He explained as Kiku paid close attention. _

_"I should listen to this voice?" He patted his own head, feeling where the voice might be.  
>"You should!" Yao smiled brightly and patted the boy's head. Kiku felt the now tousled hair on his small round head, and stared at his guardian. <em>

_"You should smile, aru!" The Chinese man stuffed a wonton into his mouth. Kiku, who was sipping his tea, placed the cup down._

_"Smile?"  
>"Yes! They make the world better, no matter how hard or terrible things are around you, aru!" He laughed, and bent down to Kiku's height.<em>

_"H-hey, what are you" Yao playfully pulled on the corners of his mouth, eventually stretching it into a parted arch.  
>"See? Now try it yourself, aru! You'll get used to it!" Kiku fiddled with his lips for a moment, pressing them and puckering, while Yao laughed merrily at the sight. <em>

_A few minutes passed until he stopped, spread his lips on both sides, flattening them until he formed an awkward arch._

_His older brother scratched the back of his head, and grinned._

_"That's a start, aru! If you keep practicing, I'm sure you'll get used to it."_

* * *

><p>Kiku snapped out of his reminiscent train of thoughts at the touch of her hand underneath his. He turned his head swiftly, to see her face unmoving in shock, her lips parted in an oval. A tinge of life had returned to her golden orbs, which had been dull the night he allowed her to stay.<p>

"I'm sorry." Swiping away his (trembling) hand, he rose from his seat and prepared to leave the room. Wait...why? Was he childish enough to sulk in the hallway at the embarrassing moment he and his guest encountered? This girl deserved better, whatever her name was.

Oh, goodness.  
>His manners had been left in the barren land far beyond, forgotten.<p>

"My name is Honda Kiku, and I shall be your host." Gathering all the traces of dignity that remained after the 'incident', he bowed to the stunned girl.

"Li Mei...I am Li Mei." She said slowly, eyes still glued to his. Her ivory hands were folded, rested on top of her lap.

Kiku took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. There was no use in staying any more quiet than this, he thought as Mei gently drank from the cup of tea.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here, Li-San." He returned to his seat across from her, as she looked up in curiosity at the man who had saved her life.

"I am...your home, it is lovely." She said quietly, examining the paper walls of the small room. Kiku prided himself in keeping the house spotless, although no one came to visit often.

At that thought, he couldn't remember how long it was since someone visited him.

"Thank you." She smiled. It wasn't too bright or too weak, it was...pleasant.

Kiku couldn't understand why smiling really made the world a better place.

But she had indeed proven why. It sparked a feeling in your heart-it did not matter how filling or how tiny it was-it was a feeling that warmed him from the inside, and to his whole being.

Sullen eyes studied the reflection in the tea. He saw a man, a man whose face was void of expression.

Expression was always considered a weakness for the Japanese soldier. Even Yao had remarked that, as a little boy who could play with a ball for hours without moving his lips into a grin, much less releasing a laugh.

All the children shunned him, believing he was strange because he never told a joke or even giggled. He recalled them pointing their chubby fingers at him, calling him names like 'annoying' or 'sad face'.  
>Kiku also remembered when another child was name-called like that, their eyes filled with tears and they would run home crying, calling their father and mother.<p>

Yao didn't even realize what the children were doing to his brother until he asked what kinds of games they played. He must've felt immensely guilty, being a parent and seeing their child be bullied, but Kiku did not shed a single tear as he embraced the boy, wailing apologies and promising that he would confront the children's parents the next day.

Kiku didn't even try to express emotion, for he knew that they would just shun him away like always.  
>The news of war certainly didn't aid his problem, bringing along the smell of blood and the sight of corpses scattered across the ashen battlefield.<p>

For sure, he thought that it was the end of his efforts of moving his face when he killed him.

Strangely enough, he felt something leaking from underneath his lower eyelid while he drew back his gun. Of course, it never fell.

"Honda-San...?" Mei lowered her head, biting her lip. Could she really say this?

"I-I thought that all Japanese were awful before. I was afraid of what you would do to me when I first saw you, and realized that you were one of them. But I know believe that they are not...all bad as I thought." Slowly the petite girl rose, and bowed.

And Kiku wondered why he hadn't noticed how stunning the girl looked in a cherry-blossom pink kimono.

He returned the bow.

"You are certainly welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry to keep you all waiting! I never forgot about this story, it's just that I was thinking about how to develop the plot. Originally, the whole thing was supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided to change that. **

**Thank you so much to those who haven't given up on this story! And to those who reviewed! Thank you for giving me strength :D  
>This chapter takes a dramatic leap from the silence of the two chapters before. A lot of things will be introduced in this chapter, along with new characters.<br>There hasn't been enough written about the Japan Prefectures of Hetalia, and I know that they haven't appeared much at all canon-wise. I really admire them, though, and I decided to give them somewhat of a major role in this story. I hope it all works out well, and that they'll become more noticed in a way :)**

**Homare-Aizu**

**Naoto-Okinawa**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maybe he was skeptical at first, but Kiku released her from the prison called his home.<p>

Mei was careful at first, stopping her foot a few seconds after the other followed. It wasn't until her full form was basking in the winter sun that she glided across the stone pathway, a small arch of her lips beginning to appear.

"Ah, the snow-" His warning reached her too soon as she tripped on an icy patch, smile broken into a gasp as her face met the ground.

Almost.

"Please, be more careful." His hands were wrapped tightly around her waist, her nose barely touching the gray stone. For a moment, her eyes were closed. Opening again, she looked at her savior. Kiku released his hold as soon as her eyes met his, looking at the sakura tree. A faint redness appeared on his cheeks.

"Are you getting cold?" Mei's blew quickly on her cold fingers and lightly touched his cheeks. She grew worried, for he only grew redder, and his eyes began to squint.

"I'm sorry! My hands must feel cold too..."

"No. Your hands...they are just fine."

_Just warm._

...

"I"M SORRY!"

"NO, _I _AM THE ONE TO BLAME!"

And within a few minutes, people passed by wondering what was going on between this 'young couple'.

Or so they called it.

* * *

><p>Both kept their distance from the embarrassing moment that occurred about half an hour ago.<p>

Mei didn't know where they were going, or what he was doing, but she trusted him.

On the contrary, he feared that whenever she would turn her head, or even slightly move her hand-that she would take off somewhere else.

And he didn't have a reason not to bring her back.

Mei wasn't even _his _in the beginning. Even though you did a good deed never meant anything good in return. She didn't _have _to come back, to repay him. She was free, and could leave whatever behind without a regret.

That was something he just couldn't do.

Because no matter how much he pushed it away, no matter how much he tried to rethink how it all happened-

He knew he shouldn't have left _him, _much less _killed _him.

She saw his steady, strong pace across the snow falter.  
>"Is something wrong?" At the sound of her songbird voice, he began marching forward, trudging a little too hard on the pale white blanket.<p>

"I am sorry. There is nothing to worry-"

"I think there is. The fact that you don't say anything much, means that you're thinking about things most of the time. They can't all be good things, so there is something wrong." She spoke more persistently.

"And because you're always looking at me, even when you do it for a split second, it means something, right? Is it because you're afraid that I'll leave?" His feet slowed once more.

"So it is! I was right! You're afraid of something like that?" This was the most he had heard her speak since they first met. She was quiet, careful, mature. Now, she was outgoing, carefree, childish.

Mei laughed. Rubbing her arms, she hadn't realized how cold it had been. Moving around always made one warmer.

"I will stay with you."

Feet now froze as still as the ice that covered the lakes.

"You have no obligation-"

"I don't need one." He flinched, turning back at the girl with sourness across his lips.

Determination was evident in her eyes. As delicate as she had been, there was something about her that changed. Or, maybe it was in her all along.

He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to stop her from doing what she wanted.

"I will stay with you." She said again, hands curled into fists. The snow began to fall slowly, accumulating even more in the piles that formed into a field.

"Even if you don't want me to, or beat me, or even try to kill me, I'll always stand with you." The songbird voice became louder, stronger. His mouth opened, but no words left his tongue.

After a long exchange of soulless brown and golden brown, his voice returned.

"You do not know who I am, nor what I do." Mei sighed, crossing her arms and looked at her feet.

"I don't have to know." Kiku made an exasperated noise with his throat, and turned, returning to his walk.

And she followed.

* * *

><p>Behold, a great estate stood directly in front of the bewildered girl.<p>

Kiku had hoped that she would change her mind at the very sight of his ancestral home would turn her away.

But she stood there, surprised, but not trembling.

As they entered, the servants made quick bows and mumbles of reverence at their master's return.

"Takahashi Sakura." He gestured towards Mei, who stood behind him, palms atop the other on her waist.

She blinked, uncertain at the new name, and the level of respect the servants showed her. The same bows, the same words of respect were bestowed upon her, a runaway Chinese prisoner.

Kiku could only look at her with hope. If he played his cards right, and if she cooperated-which she proved by word-her life would be of use to his family.

And she wouldn't be thrown back into the snow once more.

In truth, Kiku wasn't only just a normal man living in the outskirts of the capital. He was the true son of the Honda family, who served the country for generations, one way or another. There were plenty of heirs produced by different women, plenty of men who fought through wars.

This war wasn't like the others. It was to prove the true power of the small island nation, and it took many lives to accomplish the task.

Most of Kiku's brothers had left for the war. He didn't know all of them too well, for there were really too many. Only a few he really could remember, because they were the ones held in the highest regard, along with himself.

"You've returned." Homare, one of his few older brothers, said dully. Dressed in the uniform regalia of the high-ranking general, he looked more serious and hard than Kiku remembered. The first of the few years when Homare himself brought him back to his true home, here in Tokyo, he was already a hardened young man of nineteen. Being only sixteen, not everything was still visible in Kiku's eyes, but now he realized how much bravado Homare displayed back then.

Now, he could see none.

"Aniue, it is good to see you are doing well." He bowed. The older man frowned slightly at the girl, whose appalled gaze quickly turned to the wall.

"This is?"  
>"A servant of mine, during my stay at the edge of the city. Her name is Takahashi Sakura." She bowed, eyes glued to the floor.<p>

"A pleasure to meet you." Her voice was pretty. No, _she_ was pretty. The mere thought of her living with his younger brother as a servant, or so he claimed, brought disdain across Homare's face. Kiku was a good person, he knew. But people always hid one thing or another, and he wouldn't be surprised if Kiku did something that the rest of the family believed to be unimaginable.

Why were the rest of his brothers, sisters, and half-mothers so surprised? It happened in the family all the time, but things like that were always kept away from the eyes of the public.

"NII-CHAN!" A boyish voice erupted the dull silence from the end of the hall.

A flash of black made her blink, opening her eyes again to a young boy standing in front of the two. In one second she understood that this boy would be NOTHING like Kiku or Homare. For one, he was smiling to his ears. Two, he looked as if he couldn't contain his excitement. And three, for the admiring spark in his eyes.

"Naoto. Return to school." Homare's voice had gone from serious to grave as his eyes met his. Kiku looked uncomfortable, shifting his arms and looking at the ceiling.  
>Naoto was dressed in a black uniform, a bento box in one hand and the other scratching the back of his neck.<p>

"If there's anything I can do for you personally, like wash the floor, or clean the room, I'll do it. Please, just this once? I'll take a beating if it's ok." Homare's eyes flared in silent anger as he raised his hand. Kiku looked at the back of Naoto's head, void of words or emotion. Naoto didn't do so much as flinch.

"Tch. Do what you want. Punishment is the only way you will learn, isn't it?" Gritting his teeth for a split second, Homare pushed his way through and marched down the opposite end of the hall.

"Nii-Chan, I'm so glad you're back! Since you left, everything's so different now. Chichiue doesn't show his face for months, Homare's been meaner than ever, and we've been forced to study more than ever!" He threw up his arms in exasperation, but not before handing the bento box to his older brother's hands.

"Oh, I made that for lunch, but I'm not hungry." Kiku stared at the wrapped bento.

"Remember when I couldn't cook?" Naoto laughed.

"I do." He sighed, bowing to his younger brother.

"I appreciate your kindness, but in all means, education is important. Please return to school." Worry came across the boy's face, as he noticed Mei standing behind his brother.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier. I'm Honda Naoto, Kiku's little brother." He bowed, and faced her with a warm grin.

"I'm Takahashi Sakura. It's nice to meet you, Naoto." For some reason, she thought of it as odd if she were to call the boy by his last name.

"The more the merrier, right? If I do a good job at showing her around, can I stay?" He stared pleadingly at his brother's eyes. Kiku was obviously exasperated, to the point where it became difficult to hide it. He closed his eyes, and walked forward.

"Ototo, please stay out of trouble, and follow me _only._" Naoto made a laugh of victory, and took her hand.

"Come on! Homare might have scared you, but not everything in the house is scary!" Mei smiled. The boy really had an admirable charm in him that made others cede to his will, despite the fact that it wasn't always what they were supposed to do.

"Alright." And she took his hand, as they darted through the hall.

Past Kiku.

"Naoto!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review!<br>Good night, everyone :D**


End file.
